UNCIVILIZED and REVENGE
by Just Lala
Summary: Mereka dari masa lalu ingin membalaskan dendam kepada pembunuh yang berusaha merusak ketenangan pulau tempat tinggal mereka dan melindungi orang-orang yang tak bersalah./SasuNaru/Gaje Chapter 2 update XD Review yuaahh
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS:**

**BISA MEMBUAT SAKIT MATA,TYPO,DLL**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC OR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS FIC.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**UNCIVILIZED**

Suara aungan terdengar dari salah satu binatang buas yang berada di hutan ini. Tanpa menghiraukan suara itu. Para pemburu berdarah dingin itu mulai bergerak, para pemandu mereka memberikan isyarat untuk jalan perlahan, Pemandu itu tau kalau pemimpin mereka tak ingin jika kedatangan rombongan ini ke tempat tujuan tersebut di ketahui.

Mereka terdiri dari 7 orang penjahat yang tidak mengenal ampun. Tiga dari mereka adalah pengkhianat masing-masing suku mereka, salah satu pengkhianat itu kehilangan mata kanannya akibat hukuman dari kaumnya sendiri. Ia di hukum karena telah memberi tau tentang tempat persembunyian kaumnya.

Mereka semua adalah orang-orang buangan dari kaum mereka. Mereka sudah tidak ada belas kasihan terhadap sesama. Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah minuman, gadis-gadis maupun anak kecil yang bisa mereka perkosa. Manusia-manusia kejam yang mengabdikan diri mereka kepada iblis seperti pemimpin mereka sekarang.

Di depan mereka pemandu jalan tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan kelompok itu berhenti. Pemimpin mereka beringsut ke sampingnya . Ia tak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang di lihat di depannya karena malam sudah mulai menyerang sampai muncul sebuah pijaran api tembakau saat bocah yang berada jauh di depannya menghisapnya satu dari mereka mulai bergerak ke arah bocah tersebut dan muncul tepat di belakang bocah itu.

Ia mendapatkannya dan membawanya ke hadapan pemimpinnya. Bocah itu meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman penangkapnya. Suara isak tangisnya tertahan oleh tangan penangkapnya. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara tanpa arah. Bocah itu berhenti memberontak saat ia melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya tertahan oleh tangan penangkapnya.

Si pengkhianat itu melepaskan tangannya dari bocah kecil itu dan menempelkan pisaunya di leher bocah tersebut agar ia tidak berteriak.

"Kau..." bocah itu tidak percaya dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

Pria yang ada dihadapannya mencengkram wajah bocah tersebut dan tersenyum licik mangsa kecilnya.

"Kiba," kata pria dihadapannya. " Apakah mereka mengirimmu untuk menghadang kedatanganku?." Pria itu menampilkan senyuman licik di hadapan bocah tersebut.

Seketika semua orang yang ada di tempat itu tertawa mengejek. Bocah yang diketahui namanya Kiba tersebut mulai ketakutan. Ia merasa raganya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh terkejam yang pernah ia kenal.

Kiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam dan mulai merasa gemetaran. Sungguh di luar dugaan bocah tersebut, ternyata ia kembali meronta dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka namun terhendi ketika ia merasakan perih di lehernya. Anak buah pria tersebut memberikan goresan kecil di lehernya.

"Jangan berontak atau kau akan merasakan lebih ini." Anak buah pria tersebut mengancam.

Kiba kembali terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana ? aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa mereka mengirimmu. Mereka pikir dengan mengirim bocah sepertimu, mereka dapat menlindungi desa terkutuk itu. Aku yakin mereka akan menyesal." Pria tersebut tertawa mengejek, mencambak rambut kiba dengan kasar.

Kiba meringis kesakitan, ia benar-benar sudah tak berdaya dan saat pria tersebut berbicara tentang dirinya dan desa tercintanya, Kiba hanya terdiam sambil menahan kesakitan, dia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan tertangkap dengan cara seperti ini dan di siksa pula di tangan pria yang telah memberikan ketakutan pada desanya untuk berbulan-bulan.

Pria tersebut kembali mencengkraman muka Kiba kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan kasar muka bocah tersebut lalu kembali mengusap lembut pipi tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. Kiba menutup matanya, ia pasrah dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih telah memberiku sebuah hiburan yang menarik."

Pria tersebut menjauh dari tubuh bocah tersebut dan memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya. Mengerti dengan perintah dari atasannya, Ia segera mengiriskan pisaunya melintang di leher bocah tersebut, rambutnya di tarik sampai kepalanya mendongak agar pisau tersebut mudah untuk memberikan sayatan pada leher mulus bocah tersebut. Kiba meringis kesakitan, buliran-buliran air keluar dari matanya diiringi dengan Darah yang keluar dengan segar dari leher bocah itu. Kiba dibiarkan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Daging leher terlihat dengan jelas. Pria tersebut sangat menikmati pertunjukan tersebut walaupun ia agak kecewa karena bocah tersebut tidak merasakan ketakutan di saat detik terakhirnya meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Setelah bocah itu mati, anak buahnya tadi segera membawa jasadnya ke bebatuan dekat sungai dan membuangnya begitu saja. Jasad bocah tersebut terbawa arus deras dari sungai itu. Setelah yakin jasad itu tidak terlihat ia kembali ke rombongan tersebut.

"Kita jalan terus." Pemimpin tersebut memberikan arahan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'_Sebentar lagi aku akan datang menemuimu dan membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku' _

Rombongan itupun segera bergerak menuju tempat tujuan. Pembunuhan pertama yang berhasil.

TBC or DELETE ?

lewatkan sedikit waktu anda untuk mereview fic ini

*cerita ini agak hampir mirip salah satu novel favorite gue dari segi penulisan tapi dengan seiringnya waktu mungkin akan berubah dengan sendirinya*


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE**

SasuNaru

**Warnings :**

**BL, Alurnya kecepetan, bisa bikin iritasi mata, gangguan kehamilan (?), typos berterbangan dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi. Gue tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kalian mengalami hal yang gue sebutkan tadi :p**

**If you don't like this fic So DON'T READ !**

Chapter 2

Rombongan 'pembunuh' mulai bergerak, menyelinap dalam kegelapan malam dan lebatnya sang hutan. Dengan sigapnya mereka membabat tanaman-tanaman liar dan membunuh binatang buas yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Cahaya bulan yang nampak redup menemani perjalanan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"lihat." Salah satu dari anak buahnya berhenti dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya jauh ke depan. Pemimpin rombongan segera beringsut ke samping dan melihat kemana arah jari telunjuk sang anak buah. Pemimpin tersebut memfokuskan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Dia berharap bukan anak kecil seperti tadi yang mereka temui. Ia ingin mendapatkan lawan yang setara dengan dirinya atau mungkin ukuran badannya lebih besar darinya. Setelah ia memastikan apa yang berada di depannya, Ia segera memberikan isyarat kepada salah satu anak buahnya. Anak buah yang di berikan isyarat tersebut segera menyelinap dengan lihainya dan di tangannya ia memegang senapan. Dengan cepat anak buah itu muncul di belakang buruannya dan tubuh laki-laki itu tersungkur tak luput otanya berceceran ke tanah yang bisu ketika senjata api menembus tepat di kepalanya. Secangkir kopi sang korban jatuh ke tanah, menumpahkan semua isi di dalamnya dan merembes ke tanah yang bisu dan dingin. Langit, bulan, dan pohon-pohon menjadi saksi biksu kekejaman rombongan pembunuh ini.

Terdengar suara menyalak dari salah satu binatang milik laki-laki yang di bunuh tadi, tepatnya seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih kusam. Anjing itu berlari menerobos semak- semak ke arah pembunuh yang telah membunuh majikannya dan melompat tinggi untuk mengigit lengan sang pembunuh majikannya namun dengan cepatnya pembunuh tersebut meletuskan senapan ke arah anjing itu lalu anjing itu menggelepar di udara, merintih menyongsong kematiannya. Kemudian jatuh di tanah yang bisu dan dingin. Anjing itu sudah bergabung dengan tuannya dalam kematian mereka yang tak wajar. Setelah itu para laki-laki tak beradab itu berjalan maju ke depan, tak berjalan menyelinap lagi seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu..

'_Sebentar lagi dan berharap kau masih mengenaliku'_

Pemimpin tersebut menyeringai penuh arti ketika ia tau bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu seseorang yang sangat ia ingin temui dan dengan segera ia dapat membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia pendam.

"kapan kita akan sampai?." Salah satu anak buahnya menanyakan kepada pemimpinnya.

"tinggal 20 langkah lagi dan kita sampai, siapkan senapan kalian dan senjata tajam lainnya. Aku ingin mereka di habisi secara kejam dan tidak boleh meninggalkan sisa seorang pun dan aku serahkan wanita-wanita yang berada di sana untuk kalian." Suara bariton itu memberikan perintah yang cukup tak beradab.

"Baiklah." Para anak buanya menuruti perkataan sang pemimpin, Perintah yang kejam dari pemimpin mereka namun yang terpenting setelah pekerjaan kotor ini mereka bisa mencicipi para wanita maupun anak kecil yang ada di tempat tujuan mereka.

Tanpa terasa 20 langkah telah mereka lewati dan para lelaki-lelaki itu keluar dari bayang-bayang sang hutan lebat dan terdengar suara ribut para penjaga pintu mereka "Dia datang. Cepat tutup pintu gerbangnnya." salah satu penjaga memberikan isyarat pada temannya dan rekannya mengangguk.

Dan saat penjaga memberikan perintah untuk menutup pintu gerbang seketika suara tangisan dari anak-anak dan perempuan terdengar saat melihat siapa yang datang. Para penjaga pintu gerbang segera menutup pintu gerbangnya namun naas peluru-peluru dari sang pembunuh telah menembus jantung para kedua penjaga tersebut. Anak-anak maupun wanita mulai menangis dan berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian. Pemimpin rombongan itu melihat salah satu pondok yang terlihat cahaya redup dari dalamnya. Laki-laki itu menyeringai dan segera berjalan ke arah pondok itu dan menaiki tangga satu persatu saat ia akan menggapai gagang pintu pondok itu. Ia kembali menyeringai saat ia ingin menjadikan orang yang berada di pondok tersebut menjadi sasaran empuknya. Melihat di dalamnya adalah orang yang di kenalnya ia segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat salah satu bangku yang berada di pintu masuk dan segera meletakkannya di depan seorang perempuan yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hey,"laki-laki itu tersenyum, " rupanya kita akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini."

"untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke sini? Dan kenapa kau membawa manusia-manusia tak beradab ke desa kami yang suci." Suara wanita itu bergetar saat melontarkan ucapannya.

"Apa katamu? Desa kotor ini kau anggap suci?.Kau ternyata bisa bercanda." Ia tertawa mengejek "Karena kau adalah orang yang ku sayang maka aku akan memberitahu alasan kenpa aku kembali ke tempat ini." Ia menyentuh pipi sang korban dan perempuan itu segera menepis dengan kasar " Jangan kasar terhadapku, baiklah ini alasanku .. hhmmm tentu saja aku ingin bertemu 'dengannya' dan membalaskan dendam yang sudah aku pendam kepada orang-orang di sini. Beraninya kalian mengusirku." Laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut lalu jongkok di hadapan wanita tersebut.

"jauh-jauh dariku, tak sudi aku melihat wajah dan mencium bau busukmu. Kau itu hanya pelayan setan." Wanita itu meludahi muka laki-laki yang ada hadapannya."Kau memang pantas di usir."

Laki-laki itu mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangannya," aku kira kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada adikmu ini dan aku kira kau juga merindukanku jadinya aku mendekati orang sangat aku sayangi tapi sayang ternyata kau tak merindukan adik kecilmu ini." Tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram muka wanita yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pisau dari salah satu kantong celanannya dan segera meletakkan pisaunya di wajah sang kakak.

"Dulu aku sangat menganggumi wajahmu namun sekarang hmmm..." Ia berfikir sementara untuk melanjutkan kata-katannya " aku sangat membenci wajahmu namun sekarang aku ingin memberikan beberapa hiasan di wajah kakak. Bolehkan? Aku janji ini tidak akan sakit." Laki-laki melintangkan pisaunya dan mulai mengiris muka sang kakak, memberikan beberapa hiasan cantik di wajah lembut sang kakak.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan ? kita lanjutkan yah." Sang adik mengiris daging pipi sebelah kanan dan membekap mulut sang kakak.

Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan dalam dekapan tangan adiknya. Ia menahan perih, marah kepada adiknya saat memberikan goresan melintang di dahinya, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang adik namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Wanita itu menangis menahan perih yang diciptakan dari ulah sang adik. air mata meluncur dengan derasnya dari kedua matanya yang indah.

"Arrghhhhhhhhhhh." Pekik wanita itu saat pisau tersebut mengiris pipi satunya lagi. Teriak dalam dekapan tangan adiknya.

Sang adik hanya tersenyum melihat sang kakak menangis kesakitan." Ternyata aku suka bermain seperti ini. Aku bisa merubah wajah kakak semauku hehhehe." Tertawa kecil layaknya mendapatkan mainan baru.

Setelah sang adik puas bermain dengan sang kakak ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya jongkok dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia mengarahkan senjatanya pada sang kakak.

"sebenarnya aku masih ingin main bersamamu namun aku tak ingin melihatmu hidup jadi sampai jumpa di surga, Ino." Laki-laki itu menarik pelatuknya, dan sesaat wanita yang bernama Ino di selimuti darah yang merembes keluar dari tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu melihat sang kakak tersentak-sentak di lantai dalam pondok, sebelum akhirnya ia membeku dalam diam. "Selamat tinggal kakak." Laki-laki itu menutup pintu pondok tersebut

"Bos, bolehkah aku bermain dengan anak-anak kecil ini. Aku sudah membunuh sebagian pria di sini." Anak buahnya mengangkat gadis-gadis cilik. Pemimpinnya mengangguk.

'setelah semua ini selesai mungkin aku harus membunuhnya. Menyusahkan sekali.' Pikirnya saat melihat anak buahnya yang membawa gadis-gadis cilik.

Laki-laki itu melihat yang sedang terjadi jauh di depan dan terlihat banyak pisau yang terhunus, dan kapak-kapak pendek terancung saat anak buahnya melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Jeritan-jeritan pilu para wanita dan tangisan anak-anak kecil semakin menggema dengan bebas di alam yang sepi ini. Bulan menjadi saksi bisu pembantaian ini. Tak banyak perlawanan yang dapat mereka lakukan, mereka terlalu lengah. Mereka salah besar saat mereka hanya menugaskan anak kecil yang belum cukur umur, pria gemuk yang mengantuk dan anjing yang tak terlatih. Laki-laki itu menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan. Dan sebelum mereka menyadari kedatangan para pembunuh ini, desa mereka sudah disusupi. Padahal jumlah desa ini tiga kali lipat dari para pembunuh namun yang terpenting adalah hasil akhirnya. Mereka semua telah terkalahkan.

Ia bergerak mengelilingi desa ini berharap ia akan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia ingin temui. Terdengar bunyi desahan-desahan di sertai tangisan menggundang dari salah satu pondok. Laki-laki itu mendekati salah satu pondok dan melihat sekaligus mendengarkan erangan erotis yang menyayat hati.

"Heeenaaah~...ahaahah~..ti...ahaha~..kan ahahah~..." desah sang gadis yang di renggut keperawananya. Tusukan-tusukan penis sang pemerkosa tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan sang gadis. Sang 'mantan perawan itu' menahan nikmat sekaligus kesakitan.

Di dalam lubuk sang perempuan itu menangis dan ingin mengakhiri semua ini namun badannya tak mau berkompromi. Badannya mengerang kenikmatan saat terjangan penis sang pemerkosa menerjang titik kenikmatannya.

"belum saatnya dear." Pemerkosa itu mencium kasar sang gadis

"Aaaakkh~hentiaaakkkhh~ knann~ ssshhh~ aahhhhhahh~ hiks aaahh` hikssaaah~" desah sang perempuan di selingi tangisan saat penis sang pria menembus jauh di lubang perempuan itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Pemerkosa itu mencium titik sensitif perempuan itu dan seketika perempuan itu mengerang lagi. Meremas kedua payudara perempuan itu dan gadis itu mengerang nikmat untuk sekian kali. Pikiran sang perempuan itu ' setelah ini aku akan bunuh diri agar aku tak malu bertemu dengan tuhan.'

Sosok laki-laki itu yang melihat adegan panas itu hanya tersenyum setan dan menggumpat sedikit.

"Hebat juga dia, lebih baik aku segera menemuinya dan berusaha menenangkan'nya'." Lelaki itu menjauh dan meninggalkan adegan panas tersebut. Ia masih mengawasi pembantaian tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangnnya.

Arah pandangannya terpusat saat Laki-laki itu melihat sekelibat bayangan perempuan berlari menjauh menuju ke hutan, dan laki-laki itu mulai bergerak mengejarnya. Gerakan sang perempuan mudah di ikuti, batuan tajam mulai melukai kaki sang perempuan yang sedang berlari itu. Namun sang laki-laki itu berlari mendahului sang perempuan dan segera memotong pelarian sang perempuan.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depan sang perempuan seketika ia berhenti saat melihat laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Ia berjalan mundur dan tak di sangka ia sudah menyentuh batang pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Perempuan itu sudah terpojok. Laki-laki itu melihat kemarahan dan ketakutan di wajahnya. Semua tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau," kata perempuan bermata biru itu." Kau membawa mereka kemari."

"Aku sengaja membawa mereka kemari. Apakah kau tidak senang bertemu denganku dan mereka?." Laki-laki itu mengibas tangannya ke pipi sang perempuan.

Perempuan itu mengerang sakit dan membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah. Darah menitik di mulutnya ketika perempuan itu bangkit. Lalu laki-laki itu mendihnya,menyingkap gaun longgar berwarna abu-abu kusam hingga paha dan perutnya terekspos dengan indahnya. Perempuan itu berusah melawan, mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha tinju namun laki-laki itu berhasil menyingkir dan sekarang laki-laki itu menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Perempuan itu meludah ke muka saat laki-laki itu mulai meraba-raba paha mulus perempuan itu.

"aku tak sudi di sentuh oleh laki-laki macam dirimu."

"Jangan begitu terhadap mantan orang pernah kau sayangi." Tangan kanannya meraba-raba sabuk dan seketika sabuk itu menggores kulit perempuan itu.

"Arkhhhhhhhhh." Suara pekikan perempuan itu terdengar dengan kerasnya.

Laki-laki itu mencium telinga pasangan mainnya namun perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dia tidak mau.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan kembali." Laki-laki itu berbisik. "Sudah kubilang aku akan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengusirku termasuk dirimu."

"Cepat bunuh aku sekarang. Tak sudi aku berlama-lama denganmu."

"Tak semudah itu, istriku."

TBC

Fic gue ini jauh dari kata sempurna jadi untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, gue minta review dari kalian.

Review yah _

REVIEW YAH


End file.
